Coffee Burns
by Envy-Of-Magic
Summary: Short, fluffy Destiel. I may add the other chapters, if anyone likes it. Dean, Sam, and Castiel adventures, and stuff. Terrible summary..
1. Chapter 1

It was early winter, just getting into the 'freeze your ass off' season. So, you'd think Dean Winchester would be smart enough to buy a jacket, or at least wear a long sleeve shirt. But, no.

Cass had tagged along, often 'poofing' away and then coming back directly. He often comes with them these days, he doesn't say anything about it though.

Dean absolutely hates this time of the year, all his radio stations get changed to Christmas songs, and choir, religious crap. But, he puts up with it because Sam loves this time. Even when they were little.

((Back to the fluff now;))

The small group were driving in the impala, on their way to a case that had to do with several mutilations with hearts being removed and tossed in a teacher's bathtub.

The ride was almost silent, there was small chatter and often Dean started to hum some song. Sam mostly just continued reading about the mutilations on his laptop, and Cass? Well, he just stared out the window the whole time.

Upon their arrival, the team stopped at a diner to eat some dinner. Dean of course flirted with the blonde waitress and ordered something with extra bacon..

'He'll pay for that someday', Sam thought as he ordered a pecan salad.

"Anything for you, pretty boy?" the blonde waitress asked. Looking directly at Castiel.

Silence. Castiel looked up from the table and looked around. Dean, who sat beside him, nudged him with his leg. Castiel looked at him, and Dean made head movements and mouthed ' she means you.'

"Sorry." Castiel apologized, looking at the young lady, "Coffee, please."

The girl nodded, "Alright sugar, anything else?"

"No." Castiel faked a smile her way, and as soon as she walked away, his face fell back to his normal expression.

"Gee, Cass blondie there liked you." Dean smirked, nudging Cass with his leg again.

Sam smiled, chuckling at the teasing.

Castiel was confused. He did his puppy head tilt. "What?"

"I said, the waitress sure liked you. I could hear her breathing hitch when you spoke, or was that just Sammy over there?" Dean grinned, looking over to Sam.

"Not funny, jerk." Sam stopped laughing, but he kept his amusement to himself.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

While waiting for the food to arrive, the three, mostly Sam and Dean, chattered away on what they thought was happening with all the mutilations. Cass just watched them, he was always so curious, sometimes it freaked Dean out.

"I'll be right back, guys. " Sam stood up, heading the the restroom.

Dean nodded, their drinks arrived a little later. Dean having an actual soda, since this was a 'family friendly' diner.

"You sure you don't want anything else, sweetie? You look starved." The same waitress from earlier asked.

" He's fine, he always looks like this." Dean smiles at the waitress, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders, squeezing him a little. Cass just stared at him, his eyes blazing with unfulfilled emotions.

"Oh, I didn't know you were.. Sorry.." The girl blushed and hurried away, not looking back.

"What was that about? I say something?" Dean sighed, then turned to his angel friend, noticing he was still in a mid way hug with him. ' Oh' he thought. He knew why the waitress left now..

"I do not know. She only looked at me and your arm for a second and her face had redden." Cass said quietly, then adding, "Is she angry?"

Dean felt uncomfortable explaining this in public, so he put it short and not so sweet. " She thought we were.. You know.."

"I do not understand." Cass replied.

"Gay. Cass, she thought we were gay." Dean said in a hushed tone, not wanting this kind of attention.

"Gay? But Dean, I am gay, whenever you are around." Cass said, not understanding the new lingo. (XD Lingo..)

"..." Dean stared at him, then leaned into Cass to whisper. "No, Cass, I mean like, homosexual.."

Cass tilted his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "I am indifferent to sexual orientations, Dean."

Dean nodded, taking back his arm and sat back, stretching his legs under the table.

Cass stared at his coffee, watching the steam come off of it. Then he took a sip, some of it falling onto his tie and shirt, scalding the skin underneath, making him fidget around, low hissing left his mouth.

Dean looked at him, smirking. "You trying to inhale that, Cass?"

Castiel gave him a irritated look before trying to rip off the tie, choking himself in the process.

Dean turned more, taking Cass' tie in his hands, undoing it for him, because he seemed to not know how, taking it off, he lightly brushed his arm past Cass hair. He lay the tie on the table.

Castiel apologized, "Sorry I didn't know to work that tiny contraption," he was lightly working on the buttons to his shirt, Dean stopped him.

"What are you doing? You can't just take your shirt off in a public place, Cass." He eyed the angel, pulling his hands away from the shirt, seeing he was already down four of the buttons, his chest just peaking through. Dean sighed and began rebuttoning his friends shirt, he could already feel the stares from people sitting around them.

"But this is ruined," Cass said, pointing to the still wet stains. Then adding, "Why is everyone staring?"

Dean ignored him as their food arrived, then slightly after Sam returned to the table, eyeing Cass's mess.

"What happened?" Sam asked, pointing Cass' shirt.

"He spilled his coffee," Dean answered with a mouthful of cheeseburger. "He almost stripped in front of me, as well."

Still confused, Cass just stared at his coffee again before poofing off.

"Dean, I think you just hurt his feelings." Sam said, crunching away at his salad.

"What I say? I speak the truth!" Dean exclaimed, some burger bits flying out of his mouth.

Sam sighed. "You do know he tries his best, Dean."

Fluttering of wings. Castiel appears in his seat beside Dean again. Accidentally bumping into Dean's elbow.

Dean jumped in his seat, hitting the table with his knee, causing Cass' coffee to fall over onto himself and Cass.

"Sorry, I didn't.." Cass started, before he realized the coffee which was still somewhat hot, landing on him. More low hissing came from his mouth.

"Damn it, Cass!" Dean growled, fixing the coffee mug on the table, then standing up and pulling Cass with him to the bathroom.

Sam watched in humour as the duo made their way to the bathroom, followed by a lot of stares from others


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized how out of character this chapter is.. I'm so sorry. D:

Also, keep in mind that this is both written and posted my an iPod, so I may have mistakes everyonce and a while.

Besides that, Allons-y~!

* * *

Dean slammed the door to the restroom, tugging along a stumbling angel behind him.

"What are you trying to do! Revenge? What is it, Cass?" Dean spat, him being a hot-head didn't help when he got angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't reali-" Castiel was cut off by Dean pouring tap water on the angel. Making his white dress shirt cling to his skin, and his trench coat seem to look darker.

Dean panted, his anger slowly going away.

Woosh. Water came down over Dean's head, the water dripping all over him, his hair stuck flatly downwards, his shirt clinging to him, and it slowly trickled down his backside.

Out of no where, Dean slammed Cass to the bathroom wall. He pushed himself into the angel's form, stabling the man to the wall.

Cass grunted, but didn't protest. He deserved this, he thought.

The hunter's face shown anger, but inside he was just humoring himself.

"What? You not gonna push back?" Dean smirked, pushing harder into the angel.

Dean was way to close andout of his comfort zone but Castiel's face was too goddamn adorable and he just couldn't take it any longer. He closed the gap between their faces, roughly and sloppy, Cass melted into him.

Cass was very confused about this action, he knew people did this when they like someone, but he never knew how, or even what to do. So he mimicked what Dean was doing. He pushed back with force, his lips parted, '/oh why, whats happening?/' was all that was going through Cass' mind. His eyes widened as Dean's tongue found its way into his own mouth, ' is he trying to suffocate me?!' Cass bit down lightly onto Dean's tongue, his own tongue fondling the others'.

After almost a minute more of their make out session, Dean backed up, breathing heavily. "Damn, Cass." Was all he said before he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"What fuck are you two princesses doing in here?" A man in his mid-thirties, ginger haired, and a smelly suit spat.

"Nothing. Since you showed up, jackass." Dean turned around, looking at the man. Castiel's prescience was still there, he had slipped his hand down to Dean's. It tightening when the ginger man spoke.

"Not according to you and your pansy ass boyfriend, I saw you two. I now wish I had some bleach to wash my goddamn eyes out with." The ginger spoke.

Castiel stepped up, tilting his head like he does when he doesn't understand. "Bleach? But that would burn your eyes." He simply put, tightening his grip on Dean's hand.

"Yeah, I want the image of you two almost butt-fucking out of brain, you fuckwad." The stranger spat.

Dean cut in this time, " Don't talk to my friend like that, expectially Cass. You son of a bitch." Anger rose into his face, it dangerously turning bright red.

"Aww, you sticking up for your little boyfriend?" The man cooed, sickeningly sweet.

"Alright, Assbutt. You get your wish, your bleach awaits you." Cass snaps his fingers, and the room is filled with the ginger man's cries from the pungent bleach, blood running down his face, the sizzling of his eyes slowly melting down his face. Cass muffles that man, so his screams aren't heard from the outside.

Dean just stares at the ginger man, since he had fallen and was holding his face, thinking the pain would go away if he did.

"Th-that.." dean started, sounding a bit nervous at first, "That was awesome, Cass!" He bursted with joy, throwing his arms around Cass in a tight squeeze. " but seriously, where do we put the body?"

Cass smiled rawly, and put his arms around Dean. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's what he asked for ,isn't it?" He whispered. Then added, "I got that covered.." Slowly unwrapping himself from Dean and bending down to touch the man's forehead.

Poof. The man is gone.

Dean smiled as he pulled Cass into another hug and kissed his temple. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this sooner. "

Cass tilted his head, confused. "You didn't realize what?"

"How much you care for me. I mean, you just bleached out a guy's eyes out because he didn't like seeing us.. Oh shit, Cass!" Dean's chest fluttered, realizing he had actually /kissed/ Castiel. "Cass, man, I really, I mean this," He squeezed Cass, "I love you."

Castiel smiled, a true smile. A smile no one else will ever see. "I love you too, Dean. "


End file.
